Storing an opened bottle of wine when the entire contents of the bottle have not been consumed presents an issue. Air coming into contact with wine begins to degrade the wine. Many complicated mechanisms have been developed to remove air from within the wine bottle and to reseal the bottle.
Because it is difficult to reseal a bottle of wine to properly preserve the wine, other products have been developed to allow wine drinkers to consume less than an entire 750 ml (or larger) bottle of wine. For example, wine is shipped in a bag surrounded by a rigid box. The bag includes a spout and when wine is dispensed from the bag through the spout, air does not enter the bag; therefore, the degradation issues of the air coming into contact with the wine are mitigated. These known bags of wine require separate glasses into which the wine is poured. Moreover, some wine consumers consider the bag of wine within the box to be unattractive.
Wine is also shipped in bottles that are less than 750 ml. For example, four smaller bottles of wine are shipped in a four-pack. A total volume of wine in the four-pack is 750 ml. This four-pack, however, requires more shelf space than a typical 750 ml bottle of wine. Additionally, the known four-pack requires a separate glass into which to pour the wine, unless the consumer plans to drink the wine directly from the small bottle.